1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more specifically it relates to an upper body muscle toner device and leg and knee exerciser. The upper body muscle toner device and leg and knee exerciser is a U-shaped flexure member having a pair of handgrips. A person can grasp the handgrips to flex the U-shaped flexure member in and out with arm power, to tone up the upper body muscles and exercise the legs and knees during a workout exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,651 to Wheeler; 4,204,674 to Ogland; 5,143,057 to DePasquale and 5,195,938 to Robertson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.